CURSED
by lunajames
Summary: when Olivia moves to L.A with her mom and lives in a small apartment her whole life is turned upside down, she starts to hear voices which no one else seem to hear and then there's something strange about the owner.
1. LEAVING

we were packing our bags as we were moving to L.A but i wasn't happy, i mean who would be happy when they are leaving their loved one's behind but i knew we had and after dad left we had no other choice, yes dad left us just because of another women, who does this, i was almost done when mum called from downstairs,"honey your friends are here"she said, i placed my beg right next to my bed,"i'm coming"i replied, after having a last look at the mirror and then my room, i went downstairs.

Lucy and Justin were sitting on the couch while my mom were serving them cupcakes which she baked, they both got up after seeing me standing on the stairs and gave me hug, "hey"Justin said,"hey"i replied trying my best not to cry, i didn't wanted to cry in front of them, we sat down and mum went back to her room, probably to pack her things,"i can't believe your'e leaving"Lucy said,"yeah me too","so are you gonna visit us"Justin asked,"i don't know"i said looking down at the wood polished floor of the living room,"don't cry"i heard him say, i looked up, i wasn't crying was i, i moved my hands across my cheeks, they were wet, i was crying, dammit.

we talked for some time finally hugged them and they left, i went back to my room and just stood at the door staring at the surroundings, my large bed, my book shelf, all of my belongings, and most of all my room, i would miss it, i went over the window and looked outside, the scenery, how could i live away from all these things, can i? i was just standing there when our car arrived, i grabbed my beg, starred around for the last and turned around,"do we really have to go"i asked mum, i could tell she also wasn't happy with it,"yes"she finally said, my mum quickly sat inside the car to hide her tears from me, i went over the main door,turned around,"goodbye"i said and joined my mum, no one was happy with this decision, but as it is said:every bad thing happens for a reason...


	2. LA

we reached L.A, the city was amazing just like in movies, tall buildings, large green trees, beautiful parks but not so peaceful environment because of the traffic and stuff and our hotel was situated in a really bad place, it was in a narrow street, which didn't had any lights, it looked like a dumpster and what was worse, our apartment, it was really small, two bedrooms attached washrooms, living room and a kitchen, "you've gotta be kidding me" i said, i mean who would live in here, leaving our big comfy house and moving in a smaller cheaper house, i wouldn't, i went in my room. It had a small bed opposite to it was a bookshelf and a small wardrobe, mum came inside,"do we really have to do this" i said, "the owner will come here after some time...get used to it" she said ignoring what i just said and left, i sat down in the bed, it was small but comfortable.

After sitting there for some time, starring at the bookshelf empty minded, i got up and unpacked my stuff, i placed my clothes neatly in my wardrobe and placed my books in the shelf, finally i went downstairs, i could hear mum talking to someone, the owner probably, i sat down next to my mum, "hello" i said, he looked up and for a second i forgot to breathe.

He had coal black hair which were in a puff, it suited him and light brown eyes, he wore a black torso which hugged his body tightly, with black jeans and sketchers, his favorite color was black anyone could tell, he held out his hands and my eyes fell upon his arms which were covered in those gazillions amazing tattoos, even thought i hated tattoos but seeing his arms made me wanna get some tattoos too."Olivia" my mum cleared her throat and i realized that I've been starring at his arm for quite a long time, i gently shook his hands, they were ice cold, "Adam"he said,"Adam Levine". "nice to meet you Adam" i said and he nodded, my mum and Adam started their conversation again about the house, i just sat there staring at him like a fool.


End file.
